


Sticky notes

by NYWCgirl



Series: Cold open Challenge 2020 [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Interrogation, Jackwhump, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Team as Family, Truth Serum, open cold challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Opening scene S1E12 Jack tied up with a drip into his arm administering truth serum. Jack is singing and starts giving out information.
Series: Cold open Challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819954
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Sticky notes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘interrogation’ square on my H/C Bingo card and is written for the Cold Open challenge on tumblr.

‘You go and distract them, I will get the info, alright?’

Jack nods, distraction, he can do. Mac runs off to where they believe is the office with the laptop and he walks towards the guards. The best way to approach this is the direct way. The moment the guard sees him, he raises his gun, but Jack keeps walking confident towards the man with a big smile.

‘Hey man, I seem to have lost the way, any idea how I get to Boyoma waterfalls, I seem to have lost the way.’

The guard readies the gun, so Jack raises his hands, ‘hey man, I am just a tourist, I thought you were friendly people? See if I believe trip advisor ever again.’

The moment he can come close enough, he grabs the gun and head-buds the guy. He goes down without a word. Jack turns around to go look how Mac is doing, when he is faced with three guards, before he can do anything, he is pistol whipped and everything goes black.

* * *

Jack wakes with a slap to the face. He frowns, his head hurts and his vision is blurry, but he does his best to focus on the man in front of him.

‘Ok, let’s start this easy. What is your name? Who do you work for?’

Jack looks around him, but he is alone. Alone and tied to a chair in a damp space with only one light bulb. They didn´t find Mac, so that is good. He knows he needs to keep his mouth shut to give Mac time to get the info. The man repeats the questions and is clearly getting frustrated.

‘You don´t feel like talking, no problem.’

He stalks out of the room and Jack can only hope Mac is getting the info without getting caught. When the man comes back, he is accompanied by what appears to be a medic, who is carrying an IV pole with a matching bag with a clear substance. OK, not good. This isn´t the plan. Torture, OK, he knows what he can take, but drugs? But being tied as he is, there isn´t much he can do, although he gives it his best shot. More guards are called in and when he is completely immobilized, the medic starts the IV. Whatever they are feeding him, he can feel it traveling up his arm as a cold snake.

‘Come on man, you don´t have to do this.’

‘I will be back when you feel more talkative.’

* * *

♪ Don't know how you do the voodoo that you do so well ♪

♪ It's a spell, hell, makes me wanna shoop, shoop, shoop ♪

♪ Shoop, shoop ba-doop... ♪

♪ You know you make me want to shoop ♪

♪ Shoop ba-doop, shoop ba-doop ♪

♪ Shoop ba-doop, ba-doop, ba-doop ♪

♪ Shoop ba-doop, shoop ba-doop... ♪

‘Hey. Are you ready to talk?’

‘Heck, yeah. This is some good stuff, man. What do they call it? Sodium Pentothal.’ Jack slurs, ‘Truth serum?’

‘Correct.’

‘Sounds good.’

‘Not for you, I am afraid. Now I'm going to ask you the same questions... as before. What is your name?’

‘Guess.’ Jack laughs, ‘Come on, man. I'm just kidding with you. It's Jack Dalton. Jack Wyatt Dalton. Wyatt's my middle name. My dad was a big fan of old westerns, but he died recently. It's sad. I miss him.’

‘Who do you work for?’

‘Phoenix Foundation. It's a covert little outfit masquerading as a think tank in Los Angeles, California. U.S. of A. Home of the World Champion Chicago Cubs, soon-to-be-champion Dallas Cowboys and lots of fat infidels.’

‘Tell me about this... Phoenix.’

‘Well, we're the guys you call, you know, when nut jobs like you threaten to kill a bunch of people. Who else knows about me? Let's see. Riley Davis. She is a firecracker. She can clear your name off the planet with three keystrokes. And there's Wilt Bozer. He's new to the organization, so you don't really have to worry about him too much. Plus, they're back in L.A. Oh. There's my boss, Patricia Thornton. She likes to go by "Director Thornton," but I call her "Patti," you know, to get under her skin a little bit. You know, she's a good-looking woman, you know. No sense of humor. Zero. I mean, come on, you got to have a sense of humor... about all this, right? I mean, even Miss Terrorist, Mrs. Terrorist... she must crack a smile every now and then, right?’

‘Is that everyone?’

‘No. No, there's one more. He's my boy... MacGyver. Dude is so smart. He's the smartest guy I've ever met in my life. Met over in the desert fighting guys like you. No, I really... I really love the little guy. I do. He's like... he's like a brother. And where is he? Now? Yes. Well, if he's following the plan, he should be... right outside that door... right now.’ Jack laughs, ‘I mean, come on, man. You didn't think he was just gonna leave me in here like that, did you? Hey, Mac, long hallway, last door on the left marked "ugly room."’

‘Shut up, before I kill you now!’

‘Copy that. Shutting up.’

A note is pushed under the door.

‘Oh, I think that's for you.’

‘Oh. Oh.’ Jack chuckles.

(groaning, thudding) (grunting) (groaning) (groaning)

‘How did you do that?’

‘How? Ink from red pens. And a bottle of chocolate sauce. Not the good kind, either. The cheap, high-fructose kind.’

‘Oh, man. It is good to see you, buddy.’

‘Man, I-I really screwed up. I let the cat out of the bag. I told him all about the Phoenix Foundation. Thornton's gonna be so mad at me, right?’

‘Ah, it doesn't matter. He's going to jail.’

‘Oh, yeah. All right.’

‘Time to go.’

‘Hey, it's really good to see you.’

‘You, too, man.’

‘A big hug?’

‘We'll save it for after the flight, all right?’

‘Oh. I love you, buddy.’

‘I love you, too, big guy.’

* * *  
  
  


The journey back to exfil passes in a haze of nausea and blurriness. When he is pulled in the helicopter, a Phoenix medic starts asking question, but he is just too damn tired.

‘Jack, stay awake, do you know what you were given?’

‘I want to sleep, tired.’

‘We know Jack, was it sodium pentothal?’

That sounds familiar, so he nods.’

‘Ok Jack, you did good, rest.’

‘Finally.’ He slurs.

He suddenly opens his eyes, ‘Mac?’

‘Right here, big guy.’ Mac puts his hand on Jack´s.

‘OK, good, stay?’

‘Where would I go,’ Mac chuckles, ‘it’s OK, I’m fine, sleep.’


End file.
